To Japan, With Love
by Tachikawa Mimi
Summary: Mimi makes her move to New York, and says goodbye to the Digi-destined. In this series, she communicates through series of e-mails, telling the others about her misadventures of her new school, the social caste, the struggles, and the friends she makes.
1. Default Chapter Title

_::pulls out a microphone, and switches the karaoke machine on:: I'm gonna sing a soooooong...about how I don't own Digimooooon...although I wish I did....because I would put more of the original Digi-Destined in the already broadcasted episoooooodes...!_

_Anyhoo, thanks to everyone out there that has already reviewed the chapters of "It Was My Youth" and "Close Enough to Hear Your Heartbeat". I love hearing from all of you, your comments really make my day! ^^_

_For anyone out there that is a knowledgable anime fan, you might like to know that I began writing this under the influence of heavy doses of the series "Hana Yori Dango" (or "Blossoms Before Boys"). I am a serious shoujo writer, so forgive me if this is a little too emotional for any of you out there...maybe not in this chapter, for for the chapters ahead, I apologize in advance. Please read and review after reading this, it doesn't take that long!_

To Japan, With Love...  
Chapter One

Sora couldn't keep her tears back. She was always good at keeping her cool, but to _not_ cry at a time like this was just ludicrous!

Mimi sniffed, and dabbed her eyes. "Stop it! you'll make my mascara run!"

Taichi took Sora by the shoulder, and shook her a bit. "She's moving, not dying."

"But New Yoooooork!!" Sora began to weep again. "That's on the other side of the world!"

Mimi bawled at the enterance of the flight. "Stoooop!"

Koushirou handed Mimi a folded piece of paper, and shook it at her a few times. "Here's a list of our e-mail addresses. You've got no excuse now."

Mimi took the paper, and opened it. "Everyone..." She looked up, and looked the group over. "I promise, I'll come back. It's just for a while."

Taichi was now having his shoulder used as a tissue, and waved at Mimi. "She'll recover."

Mimi smiled, and turned to Yamato and Takeru.

"Mimi-san..." Takeru was on the verge of tears himself.

"Takeru-chan!" Mimi bent down, and rested a hand on his head. "You grow up and become a heartbreaker for me!"

She stood, and looked to Yamato. The dark, emotionless Yamato...mysterious, but in a romantic way. He himself was a heartbreaker. His almost clear blue eyes caused Mimi to swoon once, but that was overwith a while ago.

"Smile for me, Yama-chan?" Mimi pleaded.

Yamato cracked a small smile only Mimi seemed to notice. "You better not address my letters like that."

"And you better not beat up on Takeru-chan while I'm away." Mimi teased him with one of her threatening glares. "If I hear so much as a word about a fight, I'll fly back here just long enough to beat you up myself!"

"Wow! Mimi-san, you'd do that?!" Takeru's eyes grew wide with admiration. "Sugoi!"

Mimi winked, and gave Takeru a victory v. "In a twinkle of an eye!"

Takeru giggled, hugging his napsack.

Mimi turned to HIkaru and Koushirou. "Hey..." She tapped Koushirou on the forehead with her index finger. "DOn't use writing to me as an excuse to be on the computer more."

Koushirou flinched, and laughed a bit as he rubbed his forehead.

Mimi put her hands on her hips, smiling sideways. "I mean it!" She looked down to Hikaru, who looked like she was about to explode with sobs any second.

"Hikari-chan..." Taichi looked down to his little sister, still holding onto the crying Sora.

Mimi knelt down next to Hikari, and got close. "Hikari-chan..." She smiled, and the little girl looked to her, sniffling back her tears. Mimi leaned forward, and whispered a secret message in her ear that made her eyes light up. Tears still lined her eyes, but a smile spread across her face. With a giggle, she nodded, and gave an "Mmh!" in confirmation.

Mimi giggled back. "Yakusoku dai yo!" (Authors Note: Yakusoku = promise)

"Mmh! Yakusoku!" Hikari gave Mimi a thumbs up.

Taichi blinked. "Eh? Promise what??"

Mimi stood up, and tugged on the backpack strap resting on her shoulder. "I better find my seat." She blinked back tears again, and looked the group over. Three years...three years without seeing their honest faces, their truthful smiles...without hearing their genuine laughter.

Once again, the only thing to link their hearts together would be the Digital World, by means of e-mail. Could she survive it?

Yamato looked to both of his sides. "...eh? Jyou-kun wa?" (Translation: "Where's Jyou-kun?")

Mimi lowered her eyes. She tried to avoid bringing attention to the abscence of the eighth member of their party, but it looked inevitable.

Sora looked up to Mimi, and searched the group herself. "...he's not here?"

"Did he get told?" Taichi asked.

"Of course he did." Koushirou replied. "I left a message on his machine and e-mailed him."

Hikari furrowed her brow. "Could something had happened?"

Mimi nervously smiled. "I'm sure he's fine!" She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and kept a smile on her face.

Takeru looked distraught. "Why wouldn't Jyou-san come?"

"Shh." Yamato hushed his brother, and looked to Mimi. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason."

The sympathetic look on Yamato's face brought tears to Mimi's eyes, but she took a deep breath, smiled, and blinked them away. "There always is. I have faith in that."

Anger twinged at the depths of Mimi's being. There had _better_ be a good reason for him not coming to see her off! She smiled harder, and lifted her carry-on luggage. She looked to Sora, and her expression softened.

Sora whiped away her tears, and sniffed.

Mimi gave the entire group a sincere smile. "Say goodbye to Jyou-kun for me, okay?"

"Sure thing!" Taichi made a fist, and a crooked smile. "After we beat him up a bit!"

Mimi giggled. "Be gentle, or he'll break." She looked to the door of the airplace entrance, and her smile faded. "...."

Sora began to cry, and she ran to embrace Mimi. "Mimi....! Gomeeeeen!" (Translation: I'm sorry)

Mimi smiled, and gave Sora a pat on her back. "Ii yo! Ii yo!"(Translation: It's okay, it's okay!) She laughed. "They're gonna leave without me!"

Taichi pulled away Sora. "I think that's her intent."

Mimi took her bag again. "I doubt any of you could afford to have me stay with you." She grinned good-naturedly. She turned around, and began to walk towards the plane.

Sora waved. "_Promise_ you'll write the moment you've settled!"

"Mmh!" Mimi turned around, and waved again. "Take care!! Don't have too much without me!"

Sora started crying again when the stewardess closed the door behind Mimi. Hikaru quickly joined in, and Takeru started to bawl in Yamato's shirt.

"Aitsu--what excuse could he have...?" (Translation: aitsu=that guy/that jerk) Yamato rested a hand on Takeru's back, and let him cry.

"Who knows?" Taichi replied. "All I know is that he's got a lot of explaining to do." He folded his arms, and tapped a few of his fingers.

Koushirou heard rapid footsteps, and turned around. "Jyou-kun!"

Everyone turned around, and saw Kido Jyou running as fast as he could, his brother Shin trailing close behind. His pale face was flushed red, and his jet black hair was sticking to his forehead, damp from the prespiration running down his face.

"Jyou!" Sora exclaimed.

Jyou ran past the group, and stopped at the window where the place could clearly be seens. He slapped a hand against the window, and practically keeled over, panting for breath. "...."

Shin slowed to a stop next to the group. "Jyou."

Jyou continued to catch his breath, his head lowered. His wet, red face was slowly gaining its pale complexion back. "...too late..."

Sora's brow furrowed with worry. She turned to Shin. "What happened?!"

Shin adjusted his glasses. "The car broke down. We caught the soonest bus we could."

Taichi walked up to Jyou, and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Jyou, accidents happen, she'll understand."

Jyou's hand slid off the window, and he kneeled on the floor, holding onto the arm of a chair set against the window. He clutched onto his chest, still panting. "Nii-san..." (Translation: Big brother)

Taichi's eyes widened, and he looked over to the group.

Shin rushed over to Jyou, his eyes wide. "Jyou?"

Jyou's voice was forced and weak. "I...can't breathe..."

Shin blinked, and picked up his little brother. "...all of that running was too much."

The group exchanged glances with each other. Who would tell Mimi?  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_****Gooong!!**** End of the intro! This is the third story I'm working on. So, d'you think it's off to a good start? I hope so! Mimi's transition to an American school will be exciting, difficult, and all around sweet, I think. Don't worry, those that are reading this that are not Mimou fans. I'm planning to do plenty of other cool things with this story, too! I try to be fair with all the characters, since I pretty much adore all of them! Once again, please read and review...just scroll down a widdle bit, and you'll see it! Just a note, nothing huge. Anything is fine!_

_Mimi_


	2. Default Chapter Title

_I re-wrote this first part about five times, and I still don't feel that I've got it right. If you haven't read "To Japan, With Love", chapter one, this chapter will NOT be nearly as enjoyable, I think. Once again, I've been writing this under heavy dosages of "Hana Yori Dango", so forgive me if there are any resemblances. On with the story!_

To Japan, With Love...  
Chapter Two

_I can't wait to leave this place._

Mimi Tachikawa felt the eyes of her classmates sink into her back. She tightened the grip on her backpack, and bee-lined to her locker. She felt crammed between the two students next to her, and she winced as she managed to pull her backpack in front of her. She opened her locker, and put away a few of her books. Standing on her toes, she reached to the top shelf of her locker, when her locker door was slammed shut.

She managed to pull away for the most part, but one of her fingers was pinched. She winced,and brought her bleeding finger to her mouth.

Mimi heard laughter behind her, and as she turned around, she saw the backs of four girls tightly bunched together. They were all normally dressed, but their bodies were so well-formed, they looked like models.

"If you just ignore them, they'll eventually leave you alone." the girl in the locker below her said, looking down the hallway.

Mimi lowered her hand, and looked down.

A short-haired blonde girl kept her eyes on the four girls. "Unless they want something from you. Then if you just give it to them, they'll forget about you afterwards."

"...they...?" Mimi quietly said as the girl stood up. "What about the teachers?"

"A long story." the blonde girl opened up her purse, and pulled out a band-aid. "Here. Gimmie your hand."

Mimi held out her injured hand, and the girl put a bandaid on her finger. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. You're the transfer student, right?" the girl asked. "Mimi Tachikawa?"

Mimi nodded. "I moved her three weeks ago."

"Wow. Suffering some severe culture shock, huh?" the girl smiled. "I'm Jillian. But Jill's fine."

"Jill...?" Mimi's eyes were wide,and Jill stuck out an arm.

"You got it!" Jill held out an open palm. "I even think we have a few classes together!"

Mimi hesitantly took Jill's hand, and the American shook it earnestly.

Date: Thur, 21 Sep 2000   
From: TachikawaMimiUSA@hotmail.com  
To: TakenouchiS@piyo.co.jp  
Subject: Mimi-chan Deeeesu!  
X-RCPT-TO: TakenouchiS@piyo.co.jp

Haikei Sora-chan,

I finally got this silly thing set up...sorry it took so long! Trying to figure out which plugs go where can be a real hassle.

My first day of school was a few weeks ago. They separate classes differently here. In New York, primary school ends at fifth grade, and Junior High begins with sixth grade. So, being a high-and-mighty eighth grader, I'll be in this school for one year, get used to it, and then they yank me into some huge high school, with a whole new group. It's nuts if you ask me.

Unjust! That's what it is! I have to put up with this group of cheerleaders at my school...called the 4FF or something...I was told it stood for "4 Femme Fatales", but I dubbed them the "4 Fraternity Flunkies". Ha! I pray no one ever repeats that, or they'll do a lost worse than slam a stupid locker door on my finger. -.-;

Mimi sat back, and paused to reflect on what she had written. She leaned forward again, and began to type again.

...and Sora, I know what you're thinking, but I'm fine. Yeah, yeah, you're the crest of love and you can sense heartbreak a trillion miles away, blah, blah, blah...but really! I'm not upset! It could've gone better, but hey! It'll reconcile itself, trust me! ^.^v

Write back soon, I miss you guys!

Love n' stuff,

Mimi

Send. Mimi smiled, and looked at her list of e-mail addresses. She smiled,and saw Hikari's name next on the list. _Since I'm on the subject..._Mimi turned back to her computer, and typed in Hikari's addie.

Date: Thur, 21 Sep 2000   
From: TachikawaMimiUSA@hotmail.com  
To: hikarichan@yahoo.co.jp  
Subject: Secret Mission...  
X-RCPT-TO: hikarichan@yahoo.co.jp

  
Hiyas, hiyas!

Mimi-chan deeeeesu! How ya doin', girly? ^.^ Now's the time to live up to your promise!

"What promise?"?! Duh! -The- promise! Just how much studying is actually getting -done- during Taichi and Sora's ::snort!:: "study sessions"?? You -are- spying on them for me, right?! Don't get caught! Things are going to get good n' cosy between them with me outta the way. Y'know, single-and-loving-it Mimi-chan always tagging along on their potential date as a third wheel of sorts. But now I'm gone! Imagine the possibilities!

Sora: ::sniff!:: Oh, Taichi! My dear friend Mimi has moved all the way to America!

Taichi: ::Takes Sora's hands:: Be strong, Sora! Although Mimi is irreplaceable and is sorely missed--we have eachother!

Sora: But she's on the other side of the -world-!!

Taichi: Sora, I'm here! ::gazes into her eyes::

Sora: ...Taichi...*.*

Taichi: ...Sora...*.*

Kyaaaa!!! I'm so -baaad-! ^.^-* I want all the romantic details! I'm leaving it to you!

Write back soon!

Mimi

"Send!!" Mimi chirped, and clicked on her mouse. "All done for today!" She looked to the start button to shut it down, when in the corner of her eye, she saw an icon. "Mail? For me?" She double-clicked the icon, and opened it up.

Date: Wed, 30 Aug 2000   
From: KidoJo@odaibamedical.ed.jp  
To: TachikawaMimiUSA@hotmail.com  
Subject: To Mimi-kun  
X-RCPT-TO: KidoJo@odaibamedical.ed.jp

Hi Mimi-kun,

I know you just left yesterday, but I thought you'd like to have a letter waiting for you when you finally got situated. Y'know, a familiar face--or...something. ^^; You know what I mean!

Sora is just depressing. You would probably die laughing seeing her. Taichi's gone to no ends to try to cheer her up, maybe you should e-mail her first. I mean, I expected her to be upset, but she's not even speaking that much. She just sits there, looking like she's in deep thought...is there something going on with her that I don't know about?

...not that it's any of my business? Is it about Taichi?

I'm not started the second semester of my second year of high school...insane, huh? I'm waiting for the moment for that..."click". You know, that moment when you figure out what you want to do? A lot of my remedial courses for high school will be completed this year...

But what about you? How's your new school? I'll bet you've had no problems fitting in and making friends, you've always been an outgoing girl. I remember your parents going on about how when you were at the beach, you'd just walk up to the family parked next to you, and start talking to them! It's not a problem for you, I should've known better. ^^;

I guess I've kept you long enough. Don't spend -too- much time with friends, you go to school to learn!

Write back soon. We miss you like crazy.

Jyou

"...." Mimi looked at the solitary character at the bottom of the window. She lightly rubbed her right fingers over the mouse.

There was a knock on her door, and she spun around on her chair, her face stinging a bit. "Come in!"

Mrs. Tachikawa peeked in. "Guess who just got in from Japan?"

Mimi's silence was her only answer. She looked down to her mother's feet, and saw a gray fluffy adult cat intertwined in her mother's legs.

"Kiki!" Mimi jumped up from her chair, and picked up the family pet. "I thought you'd never come!!"

"Lights out at 9:30, hon." Mrs. Tachikawa closed the door behind her.

"Yes ma'am!" Mimi called. "Kiki, you'll like my new bed, I think!" She stood, and walked over to the computer. She rested her hand on the back of her desk chair, and stared at the screen.  


_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I finally got the next part done! Whew! Don't worry, I'll have part three up much sooner than I had this one! Please forgive the wait! Yes, yes, I will be doing letters from -all- the Digi-destined! I just started out with these! Please read and review! _

_Mimi_


	3. Default Chapter Title

To Japan, With Love...  
Chapter Three

"You didn't answer it?"

Mimi sipped on her milk. "Not yet."

Jill rested her chin on a fist. "Because he didn't see you off, huh?"

"Not just that. He didn't even give me a reason." Mimi looked across the table to Jill. "I don't feel right writing back without bringing it up."

Jill looked to her tray. "Then bring it up."

Mimi crushed her milk carton in her grip. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"I just..._can't_!"

Jill rose an eyebrow. "Some weird Japanese thing, huh?"

"Maybe." Mimi pulled out her wallet, and got out a picture. "I'm sure they've talked about it amongst themselves. I hope one of them will tell me what happened."

Jill reached across the table, and took a look at the photo. "...hmm...he _looks_ like a heartbreaker."

Mimi rose an eyebrow. "He does? You Americans have weird taste in men."

"What?! Ths blue eyes scream 'love me'!" Jill turned the photo around to face Mimi, her index finger underneath Yamato's face.

Mimi waved her hands in front of her. "Yamato was there when I left! Jyou-kun was missing! Jyou-kun!"

"Oh." Jill blinked, and turned the photo around. "Which one,then?"

Mimi leaned over the table. "That one." She rested her finger next to Jyou's face.

Jill squinted, and pulled the photo closer. "...oh...the one whose arm your hugging?"

Mimi flatly glared to the side. "It was a cute pose."

"He looks kinda..."

"Dweeby?" Mimi smiled. "Not really. Maybe just a bit."

Jill handed back the photo. "You don't know what happened?"

Mimi shook her head. "And I'm not about to ask one of the others, they'll get the wrong idea or something."

Jill reached into her purse, and pulled out a plastic flower-shaped object.

Mimi blinked in curiosity as she watched Jill hunch over the table, pressing on a keypad on a few of the pteals. "What are you--?"

Jill looked up, and pulled one of Mimi's hands over. She pressed Mimi's index finger against a light blue button. A digital message trailed across a tiny display in English--

CHEER UP

Mimi's lips curled to a smile, and she held the toy. "How darling!"

"It's my flower memo." Jill smiled. "It's to send secret message between friends."

"Friends?" Mimil looked across the table to Jill. She looked down to the toy, and punched a message in on the tiny rubber keys. She held it up, and pushed the light blue button. "Forever Friend?"

Jill nodded. "Mm-hmm!"

Mimi beamed. "Ureshikatta." (translation-"I'm happy about that.")

"Huh?" Jill leaned forward.

Mimi shook her head. "Nandemo nai yo...nothing."

Jill rested herc hin on her fists. "So tell me more about your friends in Japan."

Mimi nervously laughed. "Prepare yourself to be bored."

Jill reached across the take the flower memo. "Now it's my turn to give you a message." She typed quickly. "Tell me more about..." She held up the flower memo. "Joe"

Mimi took the memo. "You spell it like this..." She handed it back to Jill. "Jyou"

"Oh...weird." Jill took the toy. "Anyway. Tell me about him. And all of them."

Mimi leaned back, and folded her arms. "What's there to tell?"

Mimi tossed her backpack on her bed. She sat at her desk, and let her arms fall limply at her side. With a heavy hand, she turned on the computer, and opened her mail.

It was still there. Not that she expected Jyou-kun's letter to be gone. But acknowledging it was supposed to make her feel better.

She still harored anger towards him. Didn't she have the right to?! Where was the apology?! Where were his reasons?!

She opened the letter, and inhaled a deep breath. She quickly closed it, and checked to see if she had any more mail.

  
From: Takenouchi Sora stakenouchi@piyo.co.jp  
To: Tachikawa Mimi tachikawamimiusa@hotmail.com  
Subject: Re:   
Date: Tue, 31 Oct 2000 12:16:46

Dear Mimi,

Oh! You have no idea how happy I was to hear from you. I don't know if you heard this from Taichi or Yamato, but I was in this slump for a while. I'm out of it now, not a problem!

What's American school like? Is it uncomfortable wearing your shoes all day while working? I would think so.

I'm sorry to hear about those bullies. I wish I could help, but I'm sorry to say I'd be pretty worthless. I was never bullied...to be honest, in elementary school, I was a bit of a bully. But stand up to them! You shouldn't be pushed around! Why are the teachers allowing this?!

One other question. Humor me. IF you're fine, like you claim to be, why haven't you e-mailed Jyou back yet? He mentioned that he sent you an e-mail. Did he say something?

We miss you terribly. I miss you so much! Taichi's okay company, but he's so unavailable lately, his stupid soccer matches take up all of his time. ;; Hikari-chan's so sweet. Even when Taichi ignores me, she's always around wanting to chat with me. I wonder if she comprehends how far away you really are.

I've still got homework to do, so I'll let you go. Besides, I'm probably one of the excuses you're using to not write back to Jyou. Get to it! I know you've read it!

After you write him, write me back.

Sora

Mimi pulled her eyes away from her reflection in the computer screen, and furrowed her brow. She bent over to shut down the computer. _No more tonight._

From: Tachikawa Mimi tachikawamimiusa@hotmail.com  
To: Yagami Taichi taichiyagami@tsubasa.co.jp  
Subject: From Mimi-chaaan!  
Date: Wed, 1 Nov 2000 10:21:11

Haikei Taichi-san,

I hope this letter finds you well! You won't believe this, but soccer's really not that huge in America. The favorite sport here seems to be basketball. Go figure, huh? I personally don't like basketball here. They take it way too seriously at my school.

School's not really that fun. I mean, people on the whole are polite and all, but--it's not like I'm not trying to make friends or anything. What are these people intimidated by?

I've usually been one to make friends easily. I just don't get these Americans. They're so glamourous and stylish...you'd think they'd have a bit more confidence.

What have you been up to? I've heard from Sora that you're really hung up on soccer right now. Mmh..sounds like she's complaining, actually. Don't get too involved, okee? Just a word of advice from the ever-knowing Mimi-chan! ^^v

Love from the USA,

Mimi

Mimi sent the letter to taichi, and opened up Jyou's letter. She hit reply before she could hesitate.

From: Tachikawa Mimi tachikawamimiusa@hotmail.com  
To: Kido Jyou kidojo@odaibamedical.ed.jp  
Subject: re:   
Date: Wed, 1 Nov 2000 11:21:11

Jyou-kun!! What a joy to hear from you! Thanks for writing soon! It was really great to see your name as the first to appear in my mailbox.

_Especially after your no-show..._Mimi thought as she continued typing.

I received an e-mail from Sora. I wrote her before reading your letter, actually. She was complaining about Taichi being all caught up in soccer or something. You seem to be concerned about her! ^.- But yeah, it's about Taichi.

Wow! Your second year of high school! Maybe I should start calling you "Jyou-sempai"! I like it, don't you, Jyou-sempai? ^.^

I can't believe you remember all that silly gushing by Daddy. ^^; Silly.

Anyhoo, I've got homework. Sorry I took so long to write you back. School stuff's been keeping me busy. Write back soon, Jyou-sempai!

Love from the USA,

Mimi

"Ooh...!" Sora leaned over Jyou's shoulder, and looked on the computer screen.

Taichi leaned over Jyou's other shoulder, and laughed.

Jyou flatly glared at the two as they chimed together: "Sem-pai!"

"Yamette yo..." Jyou turned off the screen, and walked away from the computer desk.

"Ooh! He's blushiiiing!" Sora teased.

"Chigau yo!" Jyou snapped back, his face red.

"Abunai, Sora-chan. Armorous high-schoolers tend to bite!" Taichi grinned, and Sora laughed.

"Do you want my help with your school work or not?!" Jyou threatened.

"Geez..." Sora turned back to her assignments.

Taichi muttered to Sora below his breath. "You'd think we'd hit a sore spot or something..."

"Hey Mimi."

Mimi looked up from her lunch. She and Jill were sitting on a concrete bench outside.

Jill was looking through Mimi's purse. "Do you love this guy?"

Mimi leaned over to look at the long strip of photos Jillwas looking at. It was four different photos--taken a few weeks prior to her departure. The top one was of her and Jyou each doing a victory v; in the one below it, Jyou looked quite casual, and Mimi had a dark glare on her face. Mimi giggled at this--he was pinching her cheek, and tugging on it!

Mimi took the strip of photos, and smiled. "I love this!"

The third photo had Mimi with Jyou's glasses, looking quite intellectual. Jyou's arms almost blocked the photo as he was trying to get them back. The final photo had Mimi holding onto Jyou's arm with a nice smile.

Actually, they both smiled nicely. Mimi shrugged, and smiled gently.

Jill tapped on Mimi's back. "Mimi."

Mimi looked up. "Yeah?"

Jill gave Mimi a worried look. "We should move."

Mimi noticed the 4FF sending them the usual warning glares. Mimi sighed, and lifted her lunch off of her lap. She crossed her legs, and set it back. She sent a look back to the four girls, and continued eating. "Let them stand."

Jill gasped. "Are you crazy?!"

Mimi dug into her purse, and dug for the flower memo. As she pulled it out, her Digivice fell onto the concrete.

Jill picked it up, and handed it to Mimi. "This looks like a boy's toy to me..."

Mimi shakily took the Digivice, and dropped it back in her purse. "Oh! I...it's one of my keepsakes from Japan!"

"Ooh! Can you show me how it works?!" Jill eyes brightened up.

Mimi began to enter something into the flower memo. "I never answered your question!"

"Hmm?" Jill blinked as Mimi set the plastic flower in her hand, and stood.

"See you after school?" Mimi waved, "We'll walk home together!"

"Okay!" Jill called, and watched Mimi head towards the building. She looked down to the flower memo, and pressed the pale blue rubber button to display the message:

"Jyou-kun ga dai--suki!"

"Jyou-kun ga daisuki?" Jill blinked in confusion. "What's that mean?! S'not fair using Japanese!" she jerked her head up. "Hey Mi--!" She was cut off in seeing the 4FF in front of her.

"Off the bench." a girl with long, tow-blonde hair bluntly ordered.

Jill immediately complied, and the four girls seated themselves at the bench.

"Warn your friend. After school today we're reclaiming this bench." a red-headed member of the clique smiled.

"We're not standing for another lunch period." a raven-tressed member retorted.

_Then sit on the curb, dangit..._Jill thought, but said nothing.

The tow-haired girl looked again at Jill. "Well? Go on to your class!"

Jill stiffened, and spun on her heel to leave.

"Oh, yeah!"

Jill frozed, and the fourth member of the 4FF, a blonde girl with gray eyes spoke.

"Don't try anything. Your little brother and I have the same gym period. I'd hate to see him have an accident!"

Jill didn't reply. She heard the four girls quietly laugh as she headed towards the main building.

Mimi waited at the bridge just outside the school gates. She rested her purse on her lap, and fiddled with the zipper idly. She leaned against the handrails, and sighed. "I guess Jill's the late type..." Her gaze drifted to the pillars on each side of the gate. She heard the clock chime four-thirty, and "hmm"-ed. "Maa! Atashi no kaeru!" (translation: "Well! I guess I'll go home!") She pushed herself off the bridge, and saw four figures next to her.

"C'mon Jill! Let's stop by the comic book store on the way home!" Jill's little brother begged as they walked closer to the gate.

"Not a chance! You're already running me late!" Jill closed her eyes and answered authoritavely.

"Aww--!" the boy whined.

Jill and her brother were just about to turn on the pillar, but a voice proved them to do otherwise.

"You have a lot of nerve talking like that."

Jill pulled her brother close, and hid behind the pillar. "Ian, stay back!"

The two were silent. Jill clung onto the pillar, and slowly peeked around the corner to look.

Mimi glared at the four girls cornering her. A hand flew across her face, and she yelped. She grabbed her cheek, and looked to the red-head who slapped her.

"Wipe that look off your face, Princess!" the red-head bitterly ordered.

"You don't think we've heard the things you've said about us?" the tallest of the girls, the one with short black hair, stepped forward. "If you've got a problem, tell us to our faces, coward!"

The two blondes each took one of her arms, and pulled them back. Mimi looked still to the one iwth ebony hair, her face as stern as she could keep it.

"Easy for you to say, you've three to your advantage." Mimi smiled. "Who's the coward here?"

"SHUT UP!" the red-head swiped at Mimi.

Mimi winched and shut her eyes. The girl threw her purse to the asphalt. Mimi opened her eyes, and saw her purse on the side of the street, its contents spilled out for a good three feet.

The black-haired girl crouched over Mimi's purse, and Mimi watched in horrified anticipation.

Ian looked out from behind Jill, and she pushed him back.

"You move an inch, and we'll make your new color combo black and blue." the ash-tressed girl tightened her hold on Mimi's arm.

The girl over her purse picked up the strip of two-shot photos with Jyou, and snorted a laugh. "Is this the boy you left behind in Japan?! I would've thought a girl with such a high opinion of herself would've been able to find a better-looking boyfriend."

Mimi furrowed her brow, and felt a jab of anger in her chest.

The other blonde holding her other arm laughed. "His parents are probably rich or something."

"That's probably it!"

Mimi struggled, tears coming to her eyes as she suffered the insult. "Shut up! Shut up! You don't know anything! You know nothing, you idiots!"

Jill gasped at Mimi's outburst.

"Quiet!" the red-head dug a fist into Mimi's stomach.

Mimi hunched over, but lifted her head to show undefeat. "That wasn't...very...ladylike."

"How about this?" the raven-tressed girl held up the strip of photos, and ripped it down the middle.

Mimi looked on with an expression of shock. The tears lining her eyes spilled onto her cheeks. "...iya..." she squeaked.

Jill clutched onto Ian's shoulders as they watched the girls inflict more harm on Mimi.

Mimi was released, and she fell face-down on the sidewalk. She pushed herself up, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She turned to the school gate, and saw Jill pull back behind the pillar with her brother.

"What's this?"

Mimi's look quickly shot back to the girl rummaging through her purse. The girl held up her Digivice. Mimi froze, afraid that any sudden movement might cause more harm to it than good.

"Oh, isn't this one of the little toys you play with your friend?" the girl stood, and faced Mimi. "Well?"

Before Mimi could answer, the girl threw the Digivice at the bridge. Mimi turned around, and saw it bounce off the handrail with a deafening crack. She made a desperate outcry as she jumped up to run to the bridge. She looked over, and saw it fal onto the paved bottom of the ditch below. "PALMON!!!" she cried, and began to run to the end of the bridge.

"Hey-!" the two blondes jumped, but the red-head stopped them. "Don't worry about it. We're done with her for now."

Mimi turned to her side, and began to climb down the hill next to the ditch. Her mascara ran in black veins down her face. Her knees hit the cement bottom of the ditch, and she wiped away her tears in a frantic movement. She swept the pieces of her Digivice into a pile, her head spinning. "Palmon...minna...Sora...Jyou-kun..." she whimpered, and held the severed fragments in her hands. Her hsaking hands blurred as the tears filled her eyes again. She began to whimper, and her tears began to stream down her cheeks. She threw herself onto the pavement, and wept bitterly in her arms.

She didn't know how much time passed before a hand softly touched her shoulder. She jerked her head up with a yelp, and the hand drew back.

"Hey, I won't hurt you, hon." a young woman in her early twenties leaned over Mimi.

Mimi's tears had ceased. She blinked, her eyelids stinging.

"C'mon, girl." the woman's frosted curls reached her chin, and her long red nails complimented her bronzed skin. "Let's make tracks before the real weirdos come out."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ew! Ewewewewew! I'm soooo sorry! This story is getting kinda slow...I'm drawing a blank lately, and I'm working on other Mimoe stories as well. ^^ Anyhoo, r&r, I'd really appreciate it. ^^; (I know what it is! I need more "Hana Yori Dango"!!!)_

_Mimi_


End file.
